


Real Boy

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, But it's not Shassie, Drabble, Gen, I did it again, Trans Character, Trans Shawn, thats a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: All young Shawn wanted was to be a real boy.





	Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again I'm sorry! Please enjoy!

When Shawn was a kid, his grandmother bought him dresses for his birthday. Beautiful ones with bows and ribbons, and she would pin back his long hair.

"Look at the beautiful birthday girl." She would whisper. 

Shawn hated it. The dresses were uncomfortable, and too feminine. 

Shawn hated his mother doing his hair every morning, singing praises of what good little girls look like.

Shawn hated his hair, and being the problem solver he was, he decided to fix it. He took his mother's kitchen shears and chopped it all off without looking. He sobbed and sobbed and cut and cut.

The end result was a choppy hairstyle that was a complete mess. And Shawn loved it.

His father did not. He ranted at his son, "your beautiful hair!"

His mother just smiled and told him it was fine. 

His next birthday, when his grandmother showed up with the dress she had spent all year picking out, Shawn cut it up and threw it away. He hated those gowns and everything they stood for.

His grandmother cried. He started wearing jeans and button up shirts.

When he hit puberty, Shawn hated his breasts. He hated them so much, and he wished he could cut them off, just how he solved everything else.

He tried. But when that failed, he rummaged through his mother's medicine cabinet and found an old ace bandage. With excitement, he wrapped it as tight as he could and slipped his shirt over it.

He was flatter than a pancake, and God, was it great. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

So Shawn didn't take it off. After the first night, it was uncomfortable, but after three, it hurt. He raced into the bathroom sobbing and scrambling for pain meds. His chest was on fire.

His mother walked in and hugged him close so he would stop flailing. "What's wrong, Goose?" She soothed.

"My chest." Shawn gasped. His mother took off his shirt and saw his makeshift binder.

When she reached down to take the bandages off, Shawn screamed and hit her hands. He was crying. 

When his mother finally managed to wrestle the bandages off of him, Shawn had ended up on the floor in a sputtering panic.

He got to see the bruises. They were awful shades of blue and purple, and they littered his chest where the bandages had laid. It hurt to move, so he just laid on the ground of his bathroom, rubbing his ribs.

Part of him knew a couple were broken.

"Why, Goose?" His mother calmly asked, stroking his hair.

"I just wanted to be a real boy." He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and this isn't that good, but we all need some more trans Shawn in our lives. Comments make me happy!


End file.
